pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis When Ash arrives at the Pokémon School, he notices that his Electrium Z has gone missing. Rotom approaches the panicking Ash, offering to help search for it. Rotom is crazy about crime shows and says it wants to solve a mystery just like a detective would. Episode Plot A man with a red shirt states someone in the room he is standing in and has hidden the Princess' Tear. A woman is shocked her husband hid the tear, but the man claims her husband was instructed by a person to do so, who went missing. One person asks whom does the man think who the culprit is. In truth, this all is a TV show, which Ash, Kukui and the Pokémon are watching, a TV drama named "Alola Detective Laki". Rotom and Kukui claim who the culprit might be. Ash asks why is Rotom wearing the yellow hair. Rotom explains it is Laki's fan, so much that Kukui bought items for him. Laki claims he knows where the Princess' tear is and points at the culprit: the doctor, shocking Rotom and Kukui. Laki shows a Sableye doll and has Smeargle take the doctor's bag. Laki opens the bag, revealing another Sableye doll, showing the Princess' Tear was inside it. The woman is glad the gem is returned, but cries, as her husband won't return. The doctor is in shock, while Laki states the blue skies of Alola and he cannot be deceived. Kukui and Rotom are glad they watched the episode, seeing how awesome Laki is. They see Ash and his Pokémon went to sleep. Kukui wakes Ash up, reminding he could catch a cold if he snoozes. Ash goes to the couch to get some sleep. Rotom wonders if Ash wants to know who the culprit was. Ash replies Rotom can explain to him tomorrow and continues sleeping. Rotom removes its wig and mimics Laki's poses. The next day, at school, Ash panics, as he lost the Electrium Z crystal. Lana recalls that's the crystal he got after beating Hala's Grand Trial. Ash continues to panic, as that was the crystal Tapu Koko gave him. Lana, Mallow and Lillie are terrified, and Ash thinks Tapu Koko would be angry. Sophocles claims Kiawe would also get mad, while Ash imagines Kiawe would have Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive on him. Rotom, wearing the wig, promises to solve the case by finding the crystal. Kiawe arrives to the class, making others nervous. Thus, Rotom and Pikachu go to investigate. Rotom comes to Kukui, stating Ash lost the Electrium-Z. Kukui is in shock, but recalls that Ash and Rotom battled against Kiawe and Turtonator, which makes Kukui think Ash dropped the crystal at the courtyard. At the school bell, Rotom looks through the binoculars, seeing there is a very low chance they could find the crystal. It asks Komala if it saw the Crystal, but Komala snoozes. Pikachu manages to stroke Rotom's wig, causing Rotom to yell at him to stop that. As Rotom is searching, Pikachu starts digging, only to be blown away by a Diglett with hair. Rotom comes to Samson, who posted some photos of himself and Komala. He states a photographer took these photos, which will be used for the next year's Pokémon Pancake Race. Rotom notes the photographer took some good photos, while Samson aims to enter the next year's race with Vulpix. Samson recalls the photographer also took a video of Vulpix and the school, and he also noted his surprise at Ash and Kiawe's battle with Z-Moves. Thus, Rotom and Pikachu go to the TV station for further details, to find more about Electrium-Z. Kukui asks of the class to go outside to practice some moves. Lana aims to continue practicing Popplio's balloon. Kiawe wonders where is Ash's Pikachu, which makes the rest of the class nervous. Ash nervously replies he had stuff to do, which makes Kiawe disappointed, since he wanted to train against his Gigavolt Havoc. Ash claims he was hoping to use Rockruff today. Sophocles claims that way he doesn't have to use the Electrium-Z and regrets saying this, as Kiawe wonders what is wrong with the crystal. Ash and his friends move away laughing, which confuses Kiawe. Rotom and Pikachu arrive at the TV station. Rotom enters the building, while Pikachu is stopped by a guard. The guard gazes at Pikachu, then remarks how cute he is. The doors close, which displeases Pikachu, while the guard claims Pikachu cannot go in without its trainer. Rotom claims they have to find the camera, but realizes Pikachu is not with it. Rotom continues on and asks a cleaning lady. The lady sees Rotom is Laki's fan and admits she is one, too. Rotom is glad, as they could be friends, then high five each other. It asks about the video for the Pokémon Pancake Race. The cleaning lady points at the cameraman, who was at the location. Rotom thanks her and addresses the cameraman, asking to show the footage of the school to help solve a case. The cameraman is uninterested, as he hasn't edited the video yet, and has to go to a next location. Rotom simply states it'll take a moment, so the cameraman presents the camera. Rotom touches the camera, sensing it is being upgraded with video function. While Rotom is playing the video, Lana had Popplio emit a giant balloon, asking if Lillie would like to have Snowy inside it. Lillie approves, so Popplio emits a bubble and envelops Snowy with it. Snowy floats inside the bubble and is amused, as Popplio pushes the balloon up and down. Kiawe is behind Ash, who asks of Rockruff to sniff the Z-Ring to find the Electrium-Z. Ash starts following Rockruff; Kiawe finds that behavior suspicious and asks Ash how is the training with Rockruff going, since it is not doing any actual training. Ash bluffs that Rockruff is training the Odor Sleuth move, but Kiawe wonders if Rockruff even knows that move. Lillie steps in, claiming Ash was having Rockruff help Snowy in training. Kiawe glares Ash, seeing how even more suspicious that is. Rotom and Pikachu come, asking if they found the Electrium-Z. Ash's friends are in shock he asked this in front of Kiawe, who is bewildered. Rotom says it has cleared the mystery. Ash thanks them, but soon senses Kiawe's wrath. Sophocles claims this is how the end of Ash's life looks like. Kiawe starts chasing Ash and even has Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive. Rotom intercepts them, asking them to calm their anger before its explanation. Per Rotom's orders, Pikachu leads everyone to the classroom. Rotom claims it has solved the case. Ash demands to know where the Electrium-Z is, but Rotom refuses to answer, since someone took it. The class is surprised, and as Pikachu starts going through Rotom's wig, Kukui points out Rotom is going a bit too far with the detective act. Rotom points the culprit is Kiawe, shocking everyone. Kiawe demands to know why would he be the suspect, so Rotom shows the video the cameraman had. After Kiawe and Ash trained with their Z-Rings, at the end of the day, Kiawe and Ash shook hands, to thank each other for the battle. Ash looks at Kiawe, while others are bewildered. Kiawe points out Ash would've noticed if Kiawe would take the Z-Crystal. Ash claims he didn't see anything, reinforcing Kiawe's point that he didn't take the crystal. Rotom points out Kiawe cannot fool the blue skies of Alola and it. Kiawe is frustrated, but Lillie asks of Rotom to show the video a while back. Rotom does so, showing Lana and Popplio training. Lillie points at the corner of the video. Ash sees that he placed something in his pocket. Kukui sees Ash has remembered something; Ash explains he switched the crystals before the battle. He sees he forgot about it and left the crystal back in his room, after watching the detective TV series, and as he went to bed, Rotom started asking about the episode's culprit. Rotom is in shock, as all this time the crystal was back in Ash's room. Ash apologizes for forgetting stuff, while Rotom is desperate that it went through all this work for nothing. Pikachu, however, goes through Rotom's wig and takes out the Electrium-Z out of it. Ash is glad the crystal has been recovered, while Rotom realizes the last night, the crystal stuck with the wig Rotom dropped. Kiawe is outraged and starts chasing Rotom, while the class sees this is the end of Rotom's life. At the house, Rotom shows the video feature to Ash, Kiawe and Kukui, as it can record their battles. Rotom follows Kukui into the bathroom. Kukui thinks Rotom is going too far if it is going to record the video of Kukui's bath. This makes Rotom realize it needs manners, too, and stops recording. Debuts Character *Cleaning lady *Cameraman Pokémon * Alolan Diglett Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Komala (JP), Smeargle (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Rotom asks which location did it not visit in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, the shopping mall. The other answers are the TV station (red), the staff room (green), and the principal's room (yellow). *The music of Looker and Kalos Safari Zone are used in this episode. Gallery Laki and his Smeargle in the TV show SM017 2.png Rotom is Laki's fan SM017 3.png Ash and his Pokémon went to sleep SM017 4.png Ash cannot find his crystal SM017 5.png Sophocles warns Ash that Kiawe would be very furious SM017 6.png Rotom and Pikachu question Professor Kukui SM017 7.png Rotom yells at Pikachu for touching its wig SM017 8.png Rotom and Pikachu fell down SM017 9.png Samson Oak explains a cameraman visited him SM017 10.png Kiawe notes how others are behaving strangely SM017 11.png Rotom and the cleaning lady high five each other SM017 12.png Rotom upgrades itself with video function SM017 13.png Popplio emitted a bubble for Snowy SM017 14.png Kiawe is highly suspicious of Ash SM017 15.png Ash realizes Kiawe heard that he lost the Electrium Z SM017 16.png Kiawe and Turtonator chase Ash SM017 17.png Rotom accused Kiawe of being the thief SM017 18.png Rotom shows Kiawe and Ash shaking hands SM017 19.png Pikachu found the Electrium Z in Rotom's wig SM017 20.png Kiawe chasing the Rotom Pokédex }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Rotom Pokédex